Conventionally, along with demands toward high quality image and high fineness in television receivers, integral and undivided deflection yokes have been used in Braun tubes. This integral type deflection yoke has such a construction as shown in FIG. 11. An integral type deflection yoke 1 is formed in a funnel or horn shape, and has an opening portion side 1a and a neck side 1b. When the deflection yoke 1 is mounted on a Braun tube, the opening portion side 1a is disposed on a fluorescent screen side of the Braun tube, while the neck side 1b is disposed on an electron gun side of the Braun tube. The opening portion side 1a includes a plurality of sections 1c, a plurality of winding grooves 1d, and one opening portion side circumferential groove le. Similarly, the neck side 1b includes a plurality of sections 1f, a plurality of winding grooves 1g and one neck side circumferential groove 1h.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the winding of a wire is performed for the deflection yoke 1 having the above construction in the following manner: Namely, the wire passes from the opening portion side circumferential groove 1e through the winding grooves 1d and 1g by way of the section 1c. After that, the wire passes through the neck side circumferential groove 1h by way of the section 1f. Further, the wire passes through the winding grooves 1g and 1d by way of the section 1f. Finally, the wire passes so as to be returned to the above opening portion side circumferential groove 1e by way of the section 1c.
In winding a wire around a winding portion of the deflection yoke 1, there may be considered such a winding apparatus as shown in FIG. 14. On a base unit 2a, a winding apparatus 2 has a pair of nozzle units 3 and 3, a pair of guide units 4 and 4, and one holder unit 5 and a pair of tensioner units 6 and 6. Of these units, a pair of the nozzle units 3 and 3, a pair of the guide units 4 and 4 and a pair of the tensioner units 6 and 6 are disposed so as to be symmetric and to be similar to each other, respectively. Hereinafter, only the nozzle unit 3, the guide unit 4 and the tensioner unit 6 on the left side of FIG. 14 will be described.
The above nozzle unit 3 includes a nozzle 3a, a nozzle turning unit 3b and an XZ feed unit 3c, and thereby it can moved in the X and Z axis directions as a whole, and also the nozzle 3a is turnable by a specified angle. In addition, the nozzle 3a is intended to feed a wire W supplied from the tensioner unit 6 through the leading edge thereof.
The guide unit 4 includes a guide operating part 4a, a reversing unit 4b and an XZ feed unit 4c, and thereby it can be moved in the X and Z axis directions as a whole and reversed by 180.degree. by the reversing unit 4b.
The guide operating part 4a includes a guide claw 4d. The guide claw 4d has an L-shaped leading edge and is turnable and openable.
The tensioner 6 is mounted on a frame as shown in FIG. 14, and is intended to supply the wire from a supply source (not shown) to the nozzle unit 3 with a mechanically suitable tension.
The holder unit 5 has a holder main body 5a and a clamp opening/closing device 5b for holding the deflection yoke 1 as shown in FIG. 11, and which can index the turning angle. Thus, the deflection yoke 1 is mounted on the holder main body 5a and is supported so as to be turnable by a specified angle.
The winding of the wire is performed for the deflection yoke 1 using the winding apparatus 2 having the above construction in such a manner as shown in FIGS. 15 to 32.
First, as shown in FIG. 15, a pair of the nozzles 3a and 3a are descended in the deflection yoke 1, and two wires W are bound and fixed to two sections if and if on the neck side 1b. At this time, a pair of the guide claws 4d and 4d are horizontally positioned on the sides of the opening portion 1a.
Next, as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, as the deflection yoke 1 is turned while a pair of nozzles 3a and 3a are ascended, the wires are supplied from the nozzles 3a and 3a along the winding grooves 1d and 1d. In addition, FIG. 17 briefly shows only one nozzle 3a.
As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, when the nozzles 3a and 3a are moved to positions higher than the opening portion 1a of the deflection yoke 1, they are stopped at the positions and are each turned by plus 180.degree. . Then, the guide claws 4d and 4d advance in the open states and are closed to catch the wires W. Thus, the wires W are moved to the positions corresponding to the opening side circumferential groove 1e.
Subsequently, the deflection yoke 1 is turned, and is stopped at the sections 1c and 1c to be wound with the wires. At this time, as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21, the guide claws 4d and 4d advance so as to correspond to the positions of the opening side circumferential groove 1e, and enter within the opening side circumferential side groove 1e. The nozzles 3a and 3a are then moved to the inner side of the deflection yoke 1 and are turned by minus 180.degree. to be thus returned to the original positions. Then, by opening of the guide claws 4d and 4d, the wires W are wound around the target sections 1c and 1c.
Next, as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23, the nozzles 3a and 3a are descended while supplying the wires W. Synchronously with the descending of the nozzles 3a and 3a, the deflection yoke 1 is turned. Accordingly, the nozzles 3a and 3a are descended along the arbitrary winding grooves 1d and 1d. On the other hand, the guide claws 4d and 4d are started to be moved directly after the above opening motion. Thus, when reaching the positions as shown in FIG. 24, the guide claws 4d and 4d are reversed by 180.degree. and wait the descending of the nozzles 3a and 3a at the positions on the neck side 1b.
As shown in FIG. 24, when the nozzles 3a and 3a descended along the winding grooves 1d and 1d and reach the minimum points, the guide claws 4d and 4d advance and are closed to catch the wires W. The guide claws 4d and 4d are retreated in the state of catching the wires W and are ascended, and as shown in FIGS. 25 and 26, when reaching the positions of the neck side circumferential groove 1h, they are stopped. In such a state, as shown in FIGS. 27 and 28, the deflection yoke 1 is turned and stopped at the position corresponding to the sections 1f and 1f to be wound with the wires.
At this time, as shown in FIGS. 29 and 30, the guide claws 4d and 4d advance while being in the positions of the neck side circumferential groove 1h, and enter within the neck side circumferential groove 1h. Then, by opening of the guide claws 4d and 4d, the winding is performed for the target sections 1f and 1f.
After that, as shown in FIG. 31, the guide claws 4d and 4d are retreated and ascended, and further are reversed. Further, as shown in FIG. 32, the nozzles 3a and 3a are ascended again just as shown in FIG. 17. Thus, the guide claws 4d and 4d can smoothly catch the wires W and guide them. By repeating of the operational procedure of one cycle described above, the winding of the wires W are performed for the deflection yoke 1.
In the winding apparatus having the above construction, however, the opening portion side 1a and the neck side 1b of the deflection yoke 1 are relatively apart from each other in the vertical direction. Since the guide claw 4d is intended to be suitably moved in the vertical direction for winding operation in the directions of the opening portion side 1a and the neck side 1b, the time required for the movement of the guide claw 4d becomes longer, which takes a longer time for the winding operation. Accordingly, the production of the deflection yoke for unit time is reduced. This causes a disadvantage in increasing the cost of the deflection yoke, resulting in the increased cost of the Braun tube or the television receiver.